crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantage Asia
'''Fantage Asia '''is upcoming fantage game and it's replacing Fantage Japan but this time with all Asian countries and it's blocking all non-Asian countries (Expect for Turkey) History Previous History found on Fantage Japan Servers * Japan * Korea * Hong Kong (NOT CHINA) * Taiwan * Russia * Indonesia * Malaysia * Singapore * Brunei * Thailand * Philippines * India DDoS attack as of January 5 2018 - January 11 2018 In Japan,Korea,Hong Kong (China),Philippines and India servers, It had DDoS attack by Lee Ada. It's going to be revealed to arrest Lee. NOTE: Nexon didn't shut down the entire game just Nexon banned Fantage Asia for DDoSers and Hackers. So All of servers are safe. Items Eyes Japan Same in Japanese Fantage Korea * Original Eyes (원래 눈 Original Eye) * Cute Eyes (귀여운 눈 Cute Eyes) * Sparkling Eyes (반짝이는 눈 Sparkling Snow) * Sassy Eyes (쌔씨 눈 Sassi Eyes) * Innocent Eyes (무고한 눈 Innocent Eyes) * Deep Brown Eyes (딥 브라운 아이즈 Deep Brown Eyes) * Deep Sea Brown Eyes (딥 브라운 아이즈 Deep Blue Eyes) * Cheerful Blue Eyes (쾌활한 푸른 눈 Cheerful Blue Eyes) * Purple Mist Eyes (쾌활한 푸른 눈 Purple Misty Snow) * Pink Beauty Eyes (핑크 뷰티 아이즈 Pink Beauty Eyes) * Sweet Blue Eyes (핑크 뷰티 아이즈 Sweet Blue Eyes) * Mystic Aqua Eyes (신비의 물 눈 Mysterious Water Eyes) * Mystic Green Eyes (신비한 녹색 눈 Mysterious Green Eyes) * Crystal Blue Eyes (크리스탈 블루 아이즈 Crystal Blue Eyes) Shops Level Locked Items All of them in Japan,Korea,Vietnam,Thailand and Taiwan are non member because Membership doesn't exist in servers but other Asia are membership until they get member to complete it. Boards According to Japan and Korea has from 0 to 999 to have ECoins to buy and 1000 to expensive are Stars to buy. Room Shop According to All Servers that has no membership every home is free. Cody's Crazy Combo's Gold were useless in India,Mongolia,Japan,Korea and Thailand they using CCC Coupons instead Cosmic Crests * Janunary: Pebble * February: Cosmos * March: Dinos * April: Fairy (Angel in Korea) * May: Firepuff (Fire Furry in Taiwan) * June: Cuddly * July: Jelly * August: Aeropuff * September: Barnacle * October: Feather * November: Frosty * December. Ribbon Trivia * Actually it's not real on Real world * Angel Red's Username on Japanese Server is キューティーエンジェルレッド * If you using any keyboard from your laptop if you in another server (Example: Korea) does not work you must copy and paste the words by using Google Translate or other to talk Asian language for it. * It shows Secure on all servers. * The site is banned in Outside Asia. * There is a 2018 DDoS attack by Lee Ada, and he was arrested according to Bunbunmaru News. https://maiteireida.wordpress.com/2018/01/07/fantage-asia-servers-ddosed-by-lee-ada/ * On, June 30th there is going to be a closure about this game Kiremi from Crystal Dark Pinkie Selfy! will be allow to you enter the email to get download link for the app after the closure Category:Stubs Category:Games Category:Games that returns Category:Japan Category:China Category:Indonesia Category:Korea Category:South Korea Category:Turkey Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Asia Category:Fantage Category:Games are exist in Crystal Dark Pinkie World Category:2017 Games